The Return of Mr Mxyzptlk
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: This is the Mxyzptlk episode that we deserve ... Supercat FTW! (Post season 2)


"Who is that man in Ms Grant's office?" Kara asks.

"That's Mr DeRoy," Eve replies smiling brightly. "He is so nice. I've never seen Ms Grant like this... happy!"

"Wait, what? She's seeing him? Romantically?" Kara questions worriedly as she continues to watch the two of them talking on the couch.

"Oh yes, he's brought her lunch every day this week and he sent her all of those flowers," Eve points out.

Kara blinks, because she hadn't even noticed that the office was filled with flowers yet.

Cat spots her former assistant talking to her current assistant and she waves to them through the closed door.

"S-she just waved at us," Kara stammers.

The man turns to see who Cat is waving to and then he smiles at Kara and waves at her too.

"H-he has her under some kind of spell," Kara mutters as she closes her eyes in frustration.

"I know, isn't it awesome," Eve exclaims. "She hasn't said a mean thing to me in a week."

"Eve, no it's not awesome. He has her bewitched," Kara whispers harshly. "We need to do something, she needs our help."

"Oh no she doesn't," Eve says shaking her head, she isn't about to interfere with Cat Grant's personal life.

"I'm going in there," Kara announces resolutely.

"No, no you're not," Eve says standing up quickly and sliding around the desk to stop her.

Kara eyes Eve carefully and realizes that she thinks that she's doing the right thing, so Kara relents and heads back to her office.

* * *

A moment later Supergirl appears on Cat's balcony and enters the office.

"Supergirl, what a surprise!" Cat says brightly. "Ben, this is Supergirl."

"Ben?" The hero questions, but in her head she's wondering what the hell Mr Mxyzptlk is doing with Cat Grant.

"Ben DeRoy," the man says flashing her a winning smile. "Supergirl, I don't believe that we've met before or have we?" He asks playfully.

"What are you up to Mxy?" Supergirl asks angrily.

"Mixxy?" Cat repeats confused.

"I think that your hero is confusing me with someone else," Mr Mxyzptlk states calmly.

"I assure you that I am not," the hero insists before turning to face the imp. This is Mr Mxyzptlk and I banished him from Earth months ago," Supergirl states before noticing that everyone but her and Mxy seem to be frozen in place.

"Dear girl, Super that you are, you may have sent me away, but banish me forever?" He replies walking around a frozen in place Cat Grant. "I think not," he scoffs.

"Mxy, what have you done to her?" Kara queries worriedly.

"Tsk. Tsk." The imp says as he holds up a ring. "Is it so hard for you to believe that I've made her happy?" He asks with a laugh.

"But she isn't happy, you've just made her think that she's happy, it's not the same thing," the hero points out.

"Ah, but she doesn't know that," Mxy counters. "And for whatever reason, she likes me."

"No, she doesn't even know you and I won't let you do this to her," Kara promises.

"Rather protective of her are we?" Mxy questions.

"She is an important person on Earth," Kara answers trying to deflect his inquiry.

"Kara Zor-El if you had married me, I wouldn't be doing this to her," Mxy points out.

"Mxy, you don't want to marry someone who doesn't love you," Kara argues.

Before turning back to Cat and holding up the ring. "The thing is, I think that she will want to marry me, I just need to decide how to ask her. What do you think Kara Zor-El, would she like skywriting?" He asks and waves his hand and the words 'Marry me, Cat?' appear in front of them.

"Mxy you can't. You can't just trick people into marrying you," Kara argues.

"Sadly, that is true. Or you and I would be married," he points out. "What do you think, this ring or this ring?" He asks holding up two enormous diamond rings.

"No, no, no. I won't let you do this," she says pushing him away from Cat and almost knocking her over in the process.

"Oh what about a flash mob proposal, those look fun," he suggests ignoring her and behind them the entire bullpen begins singing and dancing to 'Going to the chapel'.

"Stop that!" Kara yells and behind her everyone returns to their original positions.

"Look, Mxy. I-I wasn't single last time but now I am, so maybe we should get out of here," Supergirl says aiming for seductive as a last resort.

"Excuse me?" Cat says loudly. "Supergirl, I think that you should leave," she adds angrily.

"Darling, there's no need to worry about the girl of steel, I know real power when I see it," Mxy reassures the media mogul.

"Ms Grant, he isn't who he says he is. He's lying to you," Supergirl says trying to explain herself. "Mxy tell her who you are."

"Oh dear," Mxy says and shrugs. "Cat, I'm afraid that there might be a teensy bit of truth to what Supergirl says. I am not from..." he begins to explain.

"No, wait," Supergirl yells, she can't have him tell Ms Grant that he's an imp from the fifth dimension, that will make things worse. Suddenly she grabs him and dives off the balcony. As soon as they are clear of the office, Mxy disappears from her grasp and Supergirl scowls in frustration.

* * *

"Mr Mxyzptlk is back," Supergirl announces after she lands at the DEO.

"He's back?" Alex asks.

"He's back and this time he is wooing Ms Grant," Kara exclaims.

"Wait, I thought you sent him back to his dimension," Alex replies.

"I did. I got him to say his name backwards and it sent him home," Kara recalls.

"I can't even say his name forwards," Winn quips.

"Whose name?" J'onn asks as he and M'gann enter the command center.

"Mr Mxyzptlk is back," Kara answers frowning.

"Oh Mxy is fun," M'gann replies.

"Last time he was here, he tried to woo Kara," Alex informs the martian.

"What's he up to this time?" J'onn asks.

"He's wooing Ms Grant," Winn interjects.

"I have to stop him," Supergirl points out.

"Do you know what his rules are?" M'gann asks.

"His rules? Don't I just have to get him to say his name backwards again?" Supergirl inquires.

"Well, that rarely works the second time, but there's usually another way to get him to go. You just have to figure it out," M'gann explains with a laugh.

"Well, how do I do that?" She asks.

"You can ask him, but he will probably lie. He will slip up and give you clues as to how to get rid of him," M'gann replies.

* * *

Kara is back working at her desk when she hears the clicking heels of an angry Cat Grant heading down the hall towards her office. She glances around futilely, but there's only one way out of her office.

The door opens dramatically and Cat steps inside the office and closes the door behind her.

"Explain what the hell happened in my office earlier," Cat demands.

"I'm sure that I don't know, Ms Grant," Kara deflects.

"Supergirl interrupted my lunch with Mr DeRoy. She called him Mixxy and then flew off with him," Cat says calmly, but simmering with anger.

"Supergirl must have had a good reason. W-who is Mr DeRoy?" Kara asks bravely.

"Mr DeRoy is a new acquaintance, we met last week at the Opera House during intermission," Cat answers. "Now what the hell were you thinking?" She snaps.

"Me? I don't know what you're asking," Kara replies hopefully.

"Kara, stop pretending to be obtuse, now obviously you believe that Mr DeRoy is up to something, tell me what you know about him?" Cat insists.

"Ms Grant, I don't..."

"Stop!" Cat shouts. "Now I know that you are Supergirl, Kara. Just as I know that Clark is Superman," she informs her sternly. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know." She repeats angrily.

Kara looks down at her desk a moment to consider how to respond.

"Mr DeRoy is not who you think he is Ms Grant. Yes, he seems charming and suave, but he is a stalker. He filled my loft with roses and gave me a Vera Wang wedding dress!" Kara explains.

"Oh the horror," Cat replies sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Kara says standing up and walking around her desk. "H-h-he's a stalker," she adds emphatically.

"Oh Kara, stalkers don't buy Vera Wang, at least none of mine have," Cat quips.

"Ms Grant, you have to stay away from him," Kara pleads.

"Stay away from the first charmingly attractive and attentive man that I've met in years?" Cat questions.

"Yes, he's dangerous," Kara adds.

"Kara, I don't know if this is some kind of jealousy thing or what it is, but I will spend time with whomever I choose," Cat snaps at her. "Stand down, Supergirl." She adds before opening the door and leaving abruptly.

* * *

Kara sighs heavily and stares at the now closed door. A moment later, Mr Mxyzptlk appears on the couch in her office.

"Well that didn't go well," the imp says startling her.

"Mr Mxyzptlk, you've gone too far. She, she actually likes you and you, you're just toying with her affections," Kara accuses angrily.

"Kara Zor-El, my, my, my," he says with a whistle. "And you look simply crushed," Mxy adds with a frown.

"Mxy, Cat Grant is important to me and I won't let you come in here and sweep her off her feet," Kara argues.

"Jealous, are you?" He muses.

Kara scoffs. "No, I'm not jealous. I didn't want you, remember?"

"There's no need to be mean about it," Mr Mxyzptlk replies. "But it's not her that you are jealous of, it's me."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Kara stammers. Then suddenly her eyes go wide, "You think that I want to be with Ms Grant?"

"I know that you do," the imp counters. "Why don't we bring her in here and sort this out properly?" He asks before snapping his fingers and making Cat Grant appear in the office.

Kara's eyes go wide at the sight of Cat suddenly in her office again. "You can't do stuff like this. She's human, Mxy, she doesn't understand," she explains stepping in front of Cat protectively.

"You love her," Mxy announces.

"She is important to me a-and to everyone in National City," Kara admits.

"How important?" Mxy questions. And a moment later they are on the roof of CATCO and the imp puts Cat on the edge.

"I won't let you hurt her," the blonde blurts out picking Cat up and setting her down behind her.

Cat looks around in confusion. "How did I get on the roof?" She exclaims suddenly released from the spell.

"Hello darling," Mxy says walking up to Cat and kissing her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" Cat questions as she smacks him across the face.

"That's Mr DeRoy," Kara replies pointing at Mr Mxyzptlk who is dramatically wincing in pain from the slap.

"Never seen him before in my life and if he tries to kiss me again, it won't be his face that hurts," Cat promises sharply.

Mr Mxyzptlk stares intently at Cat and her face goes blank.

"Mxy, I'm begging you..." Kara begins as she watches the imp stare deeply into Cat's eyes, putting her into some kind of trancelike state. "What are you doing to her?" She asks nervously.

"Admit that you love her and I will give you a chance to have everything your heart desires," Mxy replies.

"I love her," Kara shouts in frustration.

Mr Mxyzptlk smiles happily before snapping his fingers and Cat and Kara are back in Kara's office.

Cat shakes her head and looks around the office a moment. "Were we just on the roof?"

Kara takes her arm and leads her over to the couch. "Ms Grant, I am so sorry about that," she begins to apologize as they sit down.

"Sorry? Kara, there's nothing to be sorry about," Cat replies, leaning in close to Kara with a dreamy expression on her face.

Kara scoots back on the couch away from her, "Ms Grant?"

"It's Cat, darling. Although, we both know that I'm not opposed to a little role-play later," Cat says clambering forward and pinning Kara to the couch.

"Uh, Ms ... Cat, Cat what are you doing?" Kara blurts out scrambling out from under her and away from the couch.

"Why else do you think I gave you the only office in the building without windows," Cat points out walking towards her again.

"I-I have a meeting," Kara exclaims quickly and darts out the door.

* * *

"Alex, you have to help me!" Kara pleads into the phone as she stands on the roof of CATCO.

"Calm down, where are you and what's happening?" Alex says slipping into agent mode.

"On the roof of CATCO, Cat is chasing me," Kara answers.

"Cat, as in Cat Grant. Is chasing you?" Alex repeats.

"Yes, Mr Mxyzptlk did something to her and she pinned me to the couch and tried to kiss me!" Kara explains.

"Wow," Alex exclaims before laughing.

"Alex it isn't funny," Kara insists. "Come and get her and put her in a detainment cell until I can find him and make him undo this."

"You want the DEO to detain the Queen of all Media because she thinks that she's in love with you? Kara, you do know how crazy this sounds, right?" Alex asks. "Can't you just play along until we can figure this out?"

"No, we're at the office!" Kara exclaims.

"Then maybe you should take her away from there," Alex suggests.

* * *

"There you are," Cat replies with a bright smile when Kara enters her office. "I've missed you," she adds rising to her feet to greet the taller blonde.

"Uh, yeah. Me too," Kara answers as Cat takes her hands and leans in for a kiss.

Kara pulls away, but leads her out to the balcony.

"Darling, what's wrong? That's the second time you haven't let me kiss you?" Cat questions.

"W-well we're at work, Cat," Kara answers.

"I don't care, I own the company," Cat points out. "Unless you don't want people to know... Is that it Kara?"

"Yes?" Kara answers unsure if she should try this tactic.

"This isn't some dirty little affair. We are both single adult women. There is nothing to be ashamed of," Cat argues.

"I'm not ashamed, I just... what if it doesn't work out?" Kara counters.

"Doesn't work out? Kara, are you trying to break up with me?" Cat asks suddenly, tearful.

"Ms... I mean Cat," Kara says taking a step towards her. "I'm not breaking up with you," she says softly and Cat launches into her arms. Kara holds her and comforts her, still not believing that this is happening and unsure what to do about it.

Ms Teschmacher clears her throat loudly at the door and Kara tries to pull away, but Cat won't let go. "Ms Grant?"

"Yes, Ms Teschmacher?" Cat responds.

"I have those files that you asked for and I put them on your desk," Eve informs her. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," Cat replies.

"No it's not Ms Grant, you aren't feeling well that's why we're out here getting some air," Kara explains to Eve, who nods skeptically at them.

Cat looks up at Kara and grins, "Right, I'm not feeling well and we're leaving. Eve, call the car service and tell them to pick us up downstairs in ten minutes," she instructs.

Kara closes her eyes in relief, although it's short lived when Cat's lips are pressed against hers. "I can't wait to get you home," she quips pulling away and wiping her lipstick off Kara's lip.

"I-I-I can't just leave in the middle of the day, Ms Grant. I have a content meeting with Snapper this afternoon," Kara stammers.

"I'll tell him that you're on special assignment with me," Cat replies placing her hands on Kara's shoulders. "It's about time you enjoy the perks of dating the boss," she adds playfully.

* * *

"I'll meet you there, there's something that I need to do first," Kara says as she opens the door for Cat.

Cat pauses and leans in towards the taller woman, "Don't keep me waiting, long... Supergirl," she whispers, her lips grazing Kara's ear as she pulls away slowly, their faces only millimeters apart. Kara can't help but close her eyes and the next thing she feels is Cat's lips grazing her own.

"I-I won't," Kara stammers. She watches the car drive away and it takes her a moment to collect herself.

* * *

"Where's M'gann?" Kara asks as soon as she lands at the DEO.

"She's with J'onn in his office," Winn answers as he looks up at her. "Uh, Kara, you have something on your face," he says gesturing and she comes closer to him.

"Is this lipstick?" He asks.

"Ms Grant sort of bumped into me," Kara explains anxiously.

"There's some on your lip too," Winn points out.

"Winn, it's not what you think. Mr Mxyzptlk put Ms Grant under a spell and she thinks that we're together," Kara blurts out.

"Wow," Winn exclaims. "And you let her kiss you?"

"No," Kara shouts. "Winn, I would never let her do anything under this spell, but she, uh, she surprised me. It wasn't a real kiss though," she adds although her fingers unconsciously trace the path of Cat's lips from her ear to her lips.

"Hey Kara," Alex says walking up to them. "Is that lipstick on your collar?" She asks and then bursts out laughing.

"Funny Alex, this is serious. Ms Grant kissed me!" Kara shouts.

"You shouldn't let her do that Kara," Alex replies.

"I didn't. She was sneaky and caught me off guard," Kara admits. "And now she's going home and I'm supposed to join her."

"Kara, you realize that she can't really consent if she's under a spell?" Alex points out.

"Alex!" Kara exclaims. "I would never... I just, it was the only way to get her out of the office," she counters.

"Well, I don't think going back to her place in the middle of the afternoon is a good idea," Alex replies.

"I realize that now, which is why I'm here. I need to talk to M'gann about Mr Mxyzptlk," Kara announces.

"Hey Kara," M'gann says approaching her with J'onn.

"M'gann, now Mr Mxyzptlk has put a spell on my boss and she thinks that she's in love with me," Kara blurts out quickly.

"Cat Grant thinks she's in love with you or Supergirl?" J'onn asks.

"Both, she, uh, she knows that I am Supergirl," Kara replies impatiently.

"What?" Alex, Winn and J'onn exclaim together.

"I think she's always known, but I'm sure that it didn't help that Supergirl and I were both dating the same guy," Kara admits.

"Well, we're going to need to meet with her and go over some ground rules," J'onn remarks.

"Yeah, of course but right now she's under a spell," Kara reminds them and looks back at M'gann.

"Look, just remember that this is a game to him and he's giving you clues to figure it out," M'gann reminds her.

"Ugh, I have to figure this out soon, Cat is waiting for me at her place and it's not easy to put her off. She's used to getting what she wants," Kara retorts.

"Just be careful and remember that she doesn't know what she's doing right now, it's a spell," Alex interjects.

"I know, I know," Kara groans and begins to walk away.

"Uh Kara?" M'gann calls out to her. "I think that you should know something about Mxy's powers."

Kara stops and walks back to the martian.

"He can't actually make her do anything against her will," M'gann replies.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Alex asks first.

"He can't make you do something that you don't want to do," M'gann explains.

"Okay, right. He couldn't make me marry him last time he was here, which is why he tried to woo me," Kara remarks.

"But wait, the first time you were here you said he was wooing her," M'gann points out. "Why did he change the game to have her chasing you now?

"I told him it was wrong and that she was human," Kara replies unsure of what all she said to him.

"Anything else?" Alex asks.

"That she was important to me," Kara adds.

"So what, he's found a new game that's more entertaining to him?" Alex asks M'gann.

"Why would he think that it would be funny to have Cat thinking that she's in love with me?" Kara questions.

"That's just the thing though, he can't make her think she is in love with you unless she is," Alex blurts out.

Kara panics. "NO, no, no. Cat Grant is not in love with me. There is no way, that is true," she insists.

M'gann and Alex exchange looks.

"Look I would notice something like that," Kara argues.

"Not necessarily, she usually gives you these long lingering glances when she thinks no one is looking," Winn interjects.

"And don't forget that eye thing that she does when Kara talks," Alex adds.

"Oh yeah, but they both do that," Winn chimes in.

"There's no eye thing," Kara protests. "And no long or lingering glances either," she adds with a flip of her cape before flying off abruptly.

* * *

She lands softly on Cat's balcony, her mind still reeling from everything that was said at the DEO. She looks inside to see Cat in her kitchen and she can hear her humming to herself. The hero is about to knock, when Cat sees her and smiles and beckons her inside.

"Kara, I always leave that door unlocked for you," Cat says crossing the room to approach her.

"You do?" Kara blurts out.

"Of course, it's not like there are very many people capable of entering through this door," Cat points out, as she reaches up and caresses Kara's face with both of her hands.

Unable to resist leaning into the touch, Kara closes her eyes and then suddenly Cat's lips are touching her own again. Rao, Kara wants to kiss her back, but she still isn't completely sure it's a good idea.

"What's wrong?" Cat questions pulling away from her. "You've been acting oddly all day," she adds.

Kara steps back slightly and swallows the lump in her throat. The flight over here, she had an idea but now that she is standing here and Cat is looking at her, she isn't sure about it.

"Darling, you can tell me anything," Cat prompts her.

"Okay, but it's difficult to say," Kara replies nervously.

Cat silently waits for her to continue.

"Here goes. Uh, Cat, we aren't together. In fact, up until a few hours ago, you were seeing Mr DeRoy, do you remember him?"

"The man from the roof who kissed me," Cat replies thoughtfully.

"Yes, he is a prankster from a different dimension and I don't know why, but he has tricked you into thinking that we're together. But it's not true," Kara explains.

"But Kara, we are together. I have memories of us together," Cat argues. "The beach house last summer," she prompts.

"You were there on vacation with Carter and there was an emergency meeting that you had to attend. You flew me out on the CATCO helicopter to stay with him and you returned here for the meeting," Kara explains.

Wordlessly Cat walks over to her piano and picks up a photo and hands it to her.

"Where did you get this?" Kara asks confused as she looks at a candid photo of her, Cat and Carter at the beach. Kara is looking at Carter and Cat is looking at her, with an almost wistful expression on her face.

"Mrs Mathers, my nearest neighbor took it. I've long suspected that her retirement plan is to sell tabloid photos of me," Cat quips.

"But she seemed so nice," Kara exclaims remembering how she came over with lemonade and cookies.

"Well, she is now that you charmed her. She sent the pictures to me instead of the tabloids this time," Cat replies.

Kara shakes her head, now she is getting really confused about what's true and what isn't.

"There are more. If you want to see them," Cat offers.

Kara nods and Cat pulls her by the hand down the hall and into her home office. She clicks on the tv and a few minutes later, the screen is filled with pictures of them at the beach that day. Cat hands her the remote and turns to sit on the corner of her desk.

Kara clicks through the photos one by one. If she didn't know better, she too would think that these were photos from a vacation together.

"I have a fake newspaper account that buys pictures of me from unsuspecting tabloid photographers," Cat informs her. "Those other folders have photos of us together also."

Clicking through photo after photo of them together at various events, Kara has to admit, they do look like a couple in most of them. But mostly she is stunned to see the way they look at each other when the other isn't looking.

A few minutes go by and Cat clears her throat. "Kara, if we're not together, is it because you don't want us to be?"

The blonde's head whips around. "Cat, no. It's not that," she says quickly to reassure the other woman.

"Then I don't understand, why are we not together?" Cat asks.

"Uh, we're just not," Kara answers honestly.

"Okay, so now what? How do we get this guy to come and undo this trick?" Cat questions.

"I don't know, he sort of just comes and goes," Kara explains.

* * *

Kara looks over at Cat as they stand side by side fixing dinner together. Gone is the Queen of Media facade, throughout the afternoon, her sharp edges softened and Kara has to admit that she wouldn't mind spending more time with this version of Cat.

"What if he doesn't return to undo the trick?" Cat inquires as they sit down to eat.

"Don't worry, I'll find him and get him to undo it," Kara replies reassuringly.

"What if I don't want the trick undone? What if it's not really a trick?" Cat inquires curiously.

"Of course, it's trick. Wait, you don't want the trick undone?" Kara blurts out suddenly realizing what Cat said.

"Not if it means losing this, no. I don't think that I want to go back to what we were before," Cat answers. "I like this with you. I know that it's all new to you, but it's not to me. In my mind, we have made dinner together a hundred times."

"I like this too," Kara admits tentatively.

"But?" Cat prompts her.

"But, I'm worried that you won't feel this way when he undoes the trick," Kara replies.

"I don't understand how this trickster person can manipulate me into feeling these things if they aren't real," Cat ponders.

Kara takes a deep breath. She isn't sure whether to say anything or not about this.

"What is it?" Cat questions.

"Uh, well actually he can't. I mean, last time that he was here, he tried to get me to marry him, but he couldn't make me do it because I didn't want to," Kara confesses.

"So my feelings for you are real," Cat remarks, giving herself a moment to process that fact.

"Okay, so if that is true, then..." Cat pauses to reach over and take Kara's hand. "how is it that we both feel this way and yet, neither of us acts on it?"

Kara nods, and is about to reply when she is distracted.

"Carter is in the elevator," Kara blurts out.

"No, he is at his dad's," Cat refutes certain that Kara is mistaken.

"Not any more, he's on his way up. I-I should leave," Kara says pushing away from the table to dash out.

"NO!" Cat yells. "Stay please. You don't have to leave. And he adores you," she adds in a softer tone.

They hear the front door open and Carter enters. "Mom?" He calls out.

"In here," she replies from the kitchen.

"Something came up and Dad had to go into his office," Carter explains as he walks enters the kitchen. "Oh hey Kara!" He adds brightly looking over the food laid out on the table.

"Are you hungry?" Cat asks mildly amused that her son is more interested in what they're having for dinner then why Kara is there with her.

"I could eat," he admits and Cat walks over to the cupboard to get him a plate.

"Mom, since Kara's here can we play Settlers? It's better with three players," he asks as he takes the plate from her.

"Kara, would you like to stay and beat Carter at Settlers of Catan?" Cat asks turning to face her.

Shaking the stunned look off of her face, Kara nods. "Uh, sure I can stay and play," she mumbles.

* * *

"What do you think he wants out of all of this?" Cat asks as they eat lunch on her balcony the next day.

"Well at first he wanted me. Then he wanted you," Kara points out.

"Do you think that he really wanted me though?" Cat questions.

"Well you seemed to want him," Kara replies frowning.

"I didn't want him though. I only wanted you to think that I did," Cat informs her.

"Y-you were trying to make me jealous?" Kara blurts out.

"Well, when I returned last week it was partly because I realized that the happiest place on earth wasn't my happy place, my happy place is here with you. Then I finally screw up my courage to tell you and there are aliens invading National City, which was bad enough, but then I arrive here and find out that the invasion is because your alien boyfriend's mom hates you. So yes, I kept it to myself again, because with everything going on it wouldn't be fair for me to tell you that I had feelings for you," Cat confesses.

Kara sighs. "After you left, I was so lonely and Mon-El was there and he needed me and wanted me. It was good to not be alone, but it wasn't enough," she admits sadly.

"Kara, I realize that this is happening quite suddenly and after the past week... Well, I need you to know that I don't have any expectations, I care for you a great deal and that won't change," Cat promises. "Even if this is all we have, I'd be okay with it."

"Cat, the past 24 hours have been overwhelming to me in so many ways. Really, really good ways," Kara exclaims. "But I am scared that this isn't real."

"Me too." Cat echoes.

"So what do we do?" Kara asks.

"Well, I have an idea," Cat replies.

* * *

Kara isn't convinced that this will work and to be honest, she is nervous as hell. What if Mxy appears and undoes the spell and then Cat doesn't remember anything?

"It will be fine, and even if I don't remember, I will be more curious than angry," Cat promises.

"I just wish that you would write yourself a note just in case," Kara retorts.

"I'll be there promptly at 7," Cat reminds her. "If anything comes up you have to let me know right away."

"I promise," Kara answers.

* * *

Kara is pacing her loft anxiously wondering if this plan of Cat's will work. If she's honest, she's almost more nervous about what will happen if it doesn't. And how far will Cat want to take it before she'll admit that it's not working?

She hears her arrive downstairs and Kara coaches herself to wait for the knock at the door. She swears that an eternity has passed before she finally hears the knock.

She zips over to the door quickly and opens it and then her mind goes blank. Before her stands Cat Grant in dark jeans and a red leather jacket. "C-come in," Kara stammers. Suddenly aware of her heart hammering in her chest.

Wordlessly Cat steps up to her and presses their lips together, "I've missed you," she says breathlessly.

"Rao," Kara murmurs against her lips before tentatively returning the kiss.

Cat bites her lip and Kara pulls back to stare at her.

Cat smiles. "Too much?" She asks.

Kara groans, but then she grabs Cat's waist and pulls her back in tightly and kisses her. Cat moans at the contact and then slips her hand in to Kara's long tresses and deepens the kiss.

"Well, this has progressed nicely," Mr Mxyzptlk says interrupting them

"Go away," Kara all but growls at him.

Cat breaks the kiss and turns to face him. "Ah well if it isn't the imp himself," she remarks.

"You know who I am?" Mr Mxyzptlk questions.

"Yes, I know who and what you are Mr M-"

"NO. Don't say my name!" The imp shouts.

Curiously Kara and Cat turn to face him.

"What will happen if she says your name?" Kara asks.

"It's not important, besides human don't even pronounce it properly," he retorts.

"Should I say it forwards or backwards?" Cat teases.

"Try forward first," Kara suggests

Before Cat can say anything the imp covers his ears and begins mumbling to himself.

"Mr Mxyzptlk," Cat replies carefully enunciating it the way Kara taught her.

"Louder this time," Kara prompts her.

"Mr Mxyzptlk," Cat repeats louder as she walks around him and nothing happens. "Be gone!" She growls next and to their surprise he disappears.

"Rao! It worked!" Kara blurts out happily and jumps up and down. Then she looks over at Cat to find her staring at her intently. "Uh, How do you feel?" She asks holding her gaze steady.

Cat pauses and looks around the apartment. "Like I'm on the set of one of those millennial shows my son is so fond of on The CW," she quips as she looks down and takes in her own appearance. "I'm dressed for it too," she adds.

Kara frowns. "I'll call your car," she offers before walking over to pick up her phone from the table.

"Why am I leaving?" Cat asks. "Kara, nothing has changed. I may not know why I'm dressed like this, but I know that I want to be here."

"You do?" Kara asks surprised.

"Yes, the details are a bit fuzzy, but I distinctly recall kissing you recently. Would you mind if we tried that again?" Cat inquires.

"Because you're not sure?" Kara prompts.

"No, because I liked it," Cat answers walking over to the taller woman and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Kara replies. "You're sure that you're sure, because consent is really important."

"Shut up and kiss me Supergirl," Cat growls at her.


End file.
